Vivre ou mourir!
by alicja21
Summary: Harry et Ron sont morts, L’Ordre du Phénix a perdu, Voldemort a prit le pouvoir Hermione est la seule survivante de ce carnage, et est emmenée de force dans la demeure De-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Que va-t-il se passer !


Voici un Voldemort quelque peu...Etrange, si vous voulez savoir de quoi il retourne venez lire! Boîte de mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles...

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que son corps était douloureux, elle avait le goût du sang dans la bouche, quand tout lui revint en mémoire, le combat finale, tout ces morts autour d'elle, pour finir ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron. A ce souvenir ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle glissa du lit et se retrouva assise à terre et pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré de sa vie.

Soudain elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, elle se retourna brusquement cherchant à tâtons sa baguette magique, mais elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle ne l'avait plus ! Mais elle prit sur elle malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait. Tant pis ! La personne n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, si elle ne voulait pas subir une Hermione Granger en furie !

Elle attendit donc anxieuse, pour découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux long et blonds avec des yeux d'une couleur d'un bleue glacé presque transparent.

« La mère de Malefoy ! » Pensa-t-elle, c'est alors qu'elle comprit elle se retrouvait dans la demeure des Malefoy !

Elles s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes quand Narcissa Malefoy prit la parole : « Il vous faut une tenue convenable pour être présentable au Maître ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas elle se contenta juste de l'observer, tandis que Narcissa ouvrit l'armoire et sortie une robe au hasard, en se tourna vers Hermione : « Enfilez ça ! »

Hermione ne bougeait pas,

Narcissa soupira en disant : « Mettez-ça ! Si vous voulez rester en vie ! »

Hermione répondit avec une voix remplit de désespoir : « Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre car l'homme que j'aime est mort !!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla –t-elle, « Et par votre faute !!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Je vous en prie ! » Dit Narcissa, « Il y a eut assez de mort comme-ça ! Vous ne croyez pas ?! »

Hermione ne répondit pas, après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de vivre ou de mourir ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance toute cause était perdu, à moins que ? Si elle réussissait à tuer Voldemort Harry serait vengé ainsi que tous ses amis Ron, Ginny, Lupin et les autres.

Elle prit donc la robe que Narcissa lui tendait, elle n'avait sûrement plus beaucoup de temps devant elle, alors autant que les heures qui lui reste à vivre servent à quelques choses !

Hermione partit donc se changer, elle ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, elle n'avait plus l'apparence d'une jeune fille salle, blessée recouverte de sang, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larme sur son visage, elle était tout simplement resplendissante !

A cette vision Narcissa souriait en disant : « Vous êtes magnifique ! »

Sur ce compliment Hermione sourit, il fallait jouer le jeu si elle voulait que son piège se referme, quant une voix cria : « Cissy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hermione pâlit en reconnaissant la voix Bellatrix Lestrange meurtrière de Sirius Black en personne !

Narcissa le remarqua et lui posa donc sa main sur son épaule d'un air qui se voulait rassurant Hermione se détendit un peu, Narcissa répondit : « J'arrive Bella ! »

Puis elle se retourna vers Hermione en disant : « Venez c'est l'heure ! »

Et sans un mot Narcissa sortit de la chambre avec Hermione quand quelqu'un cria : « Oh mais c'est La Sang de Bourbe de Potter ! » En lui faisant un croche pied, Hermione se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol mais avant que le Mangemort puisse faire le moindre geste, Hermione prononça un sortilège informulé : « EXPELLIARMUS !!!!!!!! » Le Mangemort percuta le première étage et il s'écroula, mais le sortilège n'était pas assez puissant au goût d'Hermione car le Mangemort se releva d'un bond en s'avançant d'un air menaçant, tandis qu'Hermione était toujours recroquevillée au sol : « Je vais t'apprendre moi à essayer de me lançait un sortilège ! ENDOLORIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hermione crut alors que tous les membres de son corps allaient se casser en plusieurs morceaux, tant c'était douloureux, mais elle serra les dents, elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui crier sa douleur, elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, mais pourvus que cela se finisse et au plus vite !

« ARRETE ÇA TOUTE SUITE MACNAIR !!!!!!!! Le Maître tient à ce que sa promise reste en vie ! » Cria une voix féminine,

Hermione sursauta avait-elle bien entendue ? Sa promise ? SA PROMISE ?!

Une envie soudaine lui prit de vomir la tête lui tournait, elle ? La femme de Voldemort ? Le meurtrier de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Autant mourir toute suite ! Mais elle se ravisa une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, et un sourire vengeur apparut sur ses lèvres, c'était en vérité la meilleure façon de tuer Voldemort être plus proche de lui au maximum, mais une chose l'a répugnait : son apparence, il n'avait rien d'humain.

Hermione était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était seule dans une pièce, un fauteuil se trouvait devant elle, quant une voix s'éleva : « Voici donc ma promise ! »

Hermione sur le coup n'avait plus du tout l'assurance qui était en elle, l'idée d'épouser une face de serpent l'avait dégoutée !

« Je préfère mourir que d'épouser une face de serpent telle que vous ! » Cracha-t-elle avec toute la détermination dont elle était capable !

Voldemort éclata de rire en disant : « Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, vous êtes en position de faiblesse face à moi ! »

« Depuis quand vous, vous intéressez à l'amour ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione

Voldemort éclata de rire à nouveau en disant : « Je ne fais pas cela par amour, mais par intérêt voyez-vous, que serait la vie sans un peu de plaisir ? » Dit-il avec un sourire dément,

Hermione comprit que pour lui elle n'était qu'un vulgaire joujou, un passe-temps !

« Les Sangs De Bourbe ont le châtiment qu'ils méritent ! Vous êtes devenus esclaves des sorciers ! Alors vous devez assouvir le moindre de nos désirs ! »

Hermione répliqua : « Vous serez obligé de me tuer ! Car je ne vous ferait pas cette faveur ! »

En réponse Voldemort sourit en disant : « J'adore quand une femme me résiste c'est encore plus excitant ! »

Hermione resta sans voix : comment cet homme abominable peut-il avoir des pensées aussi perverses !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, elle essaya de le repousser mais rien à faire, elle détourna le regard, elle en était malade de sentir son souffle, ses mains sur sa peau.

« Arrêtez ! » Réussit-elle à articuler tandis que le corps répugnant de Voldemort bougeait contre le sien,

Voldemort s'écarta d'elle, Hermione sentit que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la porter elle s'écroula au sol. Voldemort se mit au-dessus d'elle et esquissa un sourire sur ses lèvres, Hermione savait que si elle voulait tuer Voldemort il fallait qu'elle réussisse à mettre de la confusion dans son esprit. Avec un effort surhumain, elle entama donc des vas et viens contre son corps, Voldemort réagit instantanément et poussa un râle de plaisir Hermione accentua donc le mouvement, quant elle sentit que l'excitation le gagnait de plus en plus elle le fit rouler sur le côté et s'assit à califourchon sur lui et approcha son visage du sien en posant les lèvres sur les siennes elle essaya de se contrôler pour réprimer un mouvement de dégout. En fermant les yeux l'image d'Harry vint à son esprit et elle pensa : « Si je le fais c'est pour toi Harry »

Quant une voix dans sa tête lui dit : « Tue le Hermione ! »

Hermione revint à la réalité elle sentit la langue de Voldemort dans sa bouche, leur langue était entrelacé, les mains de Voldemort se posèrent sur sa poitrine voluptueuse, Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir de cette endroit et de cette… Créature ! Avec qui elle faisait l'amour, mais elle avait promis à Harry de le tuer et elle le ferrait !

Elle se mit donc à simuler en poussant des gémissements de plus en plus poussés, quand elle sentit que Voldemort en voulait plus, elle retira donc sa robe lentement très lentement pour que Voldemort puisse voir chaque parcelle de son corps,

« Tu es parfaite ! » Dit-il

Hermione souriait. Voldemort reprit possession d'elle lui caressant le dos, le ventre, les seins. Hermione pensa de toutes ses forces à Harry, ses amis qui avait péri dans la bataille c'était pour eux qu'elle faisait cela. Voldemort soufflait comme un bœuf, la fin approchait, Hermione le savait, encore quelques minutes et Voldemort serait à sa merci. Elle l'embrassa donc pour motiver son envie d'aller plus loin, elle gémissait à côté de son oreille, Voldemort n'y tenant plus la pénétra, Hermione hurla après être certaine que Voldemort atteignait le septième ciel de plaisir : « La douceur est la plus redoutable des armes TOM JEDUSOR ! »

Et avant que Voldemort ne reprennent ses esprits et comprenne ce qui allait lui arrivé, elle cria : « AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!! » En sortilège informulé, Voldemort s'écroula sur elle inerte, Hermione avait vaincue la mort elle-même et ainsi honoré la mémoire de tous ses amis. Après s'être lavée de l'odeur de Voldemort sur son corps et neutralisé tous les Mangemorts, elle partit se rendre sur la tombe d'Harry Potter,

elle s'agenouilla en déposant une Rose puis elle prit la parole :

« Tu es partie trop tôt Harry ! » Dit-elle en pleure

« Je t'aime Harry ! Si tu savais ! »

«Que sera ma vie sans toi maintenant ?! Une partie de moi s'est envolée vers les cieux ! »

« Hermione ? » Dit une voix derrière elle

Hermione crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre en reconnaissant cette voix ! Elle se retourna vivement en criant : « Harry ! » D'un bond elle courut pour se jeter dans ses bras, mais il était transparent, Hermione passa donc à travers lui et tomba, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues : « Tu…Tu es un fantôme ! » Dit-elle entre des sanglots, « Je ne peux même pas te serrer dans mes bras ! Tu me manques Harry ! » Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, Harry s'approcha d'elle, et lui mit ses bras autour du cou, Hermione ressentit une sensation de froid mais peu lui importait, Harry était là, avec elle, et c'est tout ce qui comptait !

Hermione prit la parole en disant : « Je veux mourir ! Pour être avec toi ! »

« Non Hermione ! Ton heure n'est pas encore venue ! » Répondit Harry

« Mais… »

« Hermione les personnes que tu aimes ne te quittent jamais vraiment ils sont présents dans ta chair ! »

« Harry… »

En réponse Hermione sentit quelque chose de froid sur ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte qu'Harry était en train de l'embrasser, puis il disparut.

***

Mais quelques jours plus tard, Hermione Jane Granger fut retrouvé morte dans son appartement probablement de chagrin, ainsi son vœu le plus cher fut exaucé, elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur depuis toujours.

FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vraiment très triste cette histoire je trouve, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez des reviews! Merci! (=^_^=)


End file.
